Red Moon
by GothicXCandy
Summary: Nine Months After Bella Becomes A Vampire, A New Creature Comes To Forks And Starts Preying On Her Family.


Alice smiled, looking up and Jasper from under her lashes. Although he was trying to focus, he kept sliding her glances from the corner of his eye. They had chosen to go to a college, not to far away from Forks. Just a quick five minute run. They would be home before half the people who lived on the campus. To keep up with the human facade he tried to pay attention to the nice smelling professor, who was pacing back and forth at the front of the class room. It finally seemed like Jasper couldn't take Alice staring anymore. He turned to his small "wife" slightly glaring, though he couldn't ever be mad at her. She had saved him after all.

"What?" His voice was to low for humans to hear, but a few turned their heads in their direction. They could sense a different feeling in the air that had them scouting their chairs a little further away from the odd just kept on smiling, her golden eyes melted into his wiping away his glare. It turned into a soft smile. "Alice," He sighed, feeling her feelings of love for him. She was his everything and he wouldn't give her up for the world.

"." Jasper snapped up, looking towards the front of the class room. The professor was looking in their direction one eyebrow arched. "I'd hate to think that you're not paying attention to me, because of some certain urges." A few sinkers from the less mature members of the class. She was trying to humiliate him ,but it wasn't going to work.

"No." He snapped, the way he said it seemed to make half the class jump. His voice was slightly strained, but still sounding lovely to all the human ears in the room. He turned from Alice who was no longer smiling. The professor had ruined her fun and she wasn't happy about it. Alice turned to face the front, almost glaring at the professor.

"Love you," Jasper whispered, this time no humans turned in their direction. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye, and saw that she was smiling again. Jasper sighed, and listened to the professor. Jabber on about things he had already learned, way before the young professor was even born.

* * *

"This doesn't fit right!" Rosalie stormed out of her dressing room, holding up a beautiful satin colored dress. Its stapes were lined with rhinestone. If she had been wearing the dress it would have come to her knees. But it stead she held it out to the side, like it was a bag of trash.

The designer had been talking to Emmett, about his wife's unique tastes when she interrupted. The designer walked over to her, Emmett, grinning widely, followed him. She looked like she was ready to kill the man. Part of him knew that if it came to that he would have to pull her off. But part of him wouldn't want to.

"Are you trying to insult me?" It was a rhetorical question, she had already decided that she was going to slap him if he tried to answer. Her eyes slipped away from the designers for a moment and over to Emmett, who nodded once. He knew what she was thinking, even without their Brothers special talent. She smile and tried to hold back a giggle.

"Whats wrong with it, ma'ma." She no longer had to stop herself from laughing, the designer had done it for her. She turned her eyes back to him, her anger starting to build up again. She tossed the dress on the floor and walked out of the room, to fast for a normal human.

The designer sighed and picked up the dress looking it over. "I don't know what could be wrong?" He held it up, looking every which way to try and get a glance as to what as wrong with it. He turned to Emmett, a hopeless looking on his face. "Can you see anything." Emmett nodded his head, holding back laughter. He knew Rosalie was hothead, but to get so pissed off over something so small. The designer looked near tears, he walked over to Emmett, still holding up the dress.

"Tell me!" He demanded, pleading with his eyes. Though he didn't need to. Emmett hated being around people who were upset, it brought him down. He took the dress, rather roughly, from the man's hands. He opened the top and grabbed on to the label. He was right, that was the problem. He handed the dress back to the designer holding the label. "What is it?" He looked at the label, confusion covering his face. A large number "1" stood out from the small little letters.

"It's too big." Emmett's loud laughing boomed though the studio, making the designer turn from him, slightly frightened. "Thanks for trying," Emmett touched the man lightly on the back. He jumped clearly frightened by Emmett light touch. Then pulled out his wallet, and handed the man a rather large sum of cash. "If you resize it, I'll be back.I'm sure she really did like it" The designer just smiled, a few tears going down his face. With his back to the man his muttered softly to himself, "Drama Queens." Somewhere close by, Emmett heard the beautiful sound of a wind chime laughing.

* * *

It was a rather beautiful day in Forks, and with the rest of the family out, there was nothing more for this lovely couple to do, then lie around. Bella and Edward lay in their meadow, hand in hand, sparkling slightly in the mid afternoon sun. In between them, playing with blades of grass, was their daughter, Renesmee. She didn't sparkle as much as her parents, but it was still enough to light up her skin. Her wavy golden hair blow with the slight breeze. It to, sparkled in the sun, but for different reasons. It was her natural beauty that caused it to.  
When they lay like this, Edward could clearly hear Bella's thoughts. This was a great joy to Edward. Thought it did bother Bella that she couldn't read his thoughts. She sighed, and Edward knew why. But he wanted her to ask her question out loud. He was tried of answering everyone's thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, finally understanding that he wasn't going to answer unless she asked.

"About how lucky I am."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bella sat up, pulling her hand out of his. She was still a fairly young vampire, but she had better control then most. She wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind, hugging her tightly. Renesmee giggled, turning and hugging Bella back. Edward sat up next to her, putting his arms around Bella's shoulders, and resting his head on hers. "Lucky that I have you, and Renesmee in my life. I wouldn't be able to go on without you both." He kissed Bella's head softly, then bent over to kiss Renesmee's head. "I love you," He whispered to Renesmee. But Bella was sure he was talking to her as well.

"Daddy,I love you as well." The way she spoke was far too intelligent for her age, nine months now. But both Edward and Bella knew, that she would look fifteen before she was seven years old. "You too, mommy." The way she spoke you knew could trust her.

Bella was about to speak, when an odd smell filled the Meadow. The smell of blood. But it was different, it was a sickly sweet smelling blood. Not human. Bella had only smelt this once, when the Volturi came to try and kill them for Renesmee. When they killed a member of the Denali clan. The smell of a vampire being killed. Edward smelt it to, but he was far more urgent then She was.

"Bella, go home." His voice was nothing like it was before. It was mad, scared, shocked, something that wasn't like a moment ago . "Take Renesmee with you," Bella stood, and gripped Renesmee tightly.

"I could take her to Jacob,I could come back and..." "No just go!" He snapped running off into the woods. She didn't see which direction, the only thing that gave it away was the sounds of the leaves rusting to the east.

Bella took off in the direction of the house. The sickly smell getting dimmer as she ran.

* * *

When Bella reached the house, Renesmee in her arms. She looked like something was upsetting her. Bella wasn't sure what it could be. When Renesmee touched her mother's face all she could think was, "Some thing's happened to Grandma...No Grandpa....No..." Over and over again. It scared Bella to the point where she had to pull her face out of Renesmee's hands. The sound on feet hitting the floor made Bella look off into the woods. Bella could see them coming on seconds before they reached the house. The smaller figure looked upset, the taller figure looked like it was having trouble keeping up.

"Bella!" Alice called, relieved to see her. It looked like she was crying, if she could cry. Alice didn't stop running until she reached Bella, wrapping her tiny arms around both Bella and Renesmee; burring her head into her shoulder. "Its...I'm not sure." Her voice was stained, and it upset Bella that Alice was upset. Jasper came up from behind her and pulled her head away from Bella, placing it against his own chest. She didn't mind, just as long as she didn't have to be alone. She wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed, that's as close to crying as vampires could get. In Jasper's arms she seemed to be calming down. Whether by his power, or just by being in his arms.  
Jasper looked over at Bella, his face also upset. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Like he didn't know what to say. He tried again. "Alice can't see Carlisle's and Esme's futures. She's really worried about them. She has a bad feeling." Alice sobbed again, pulling tighter on Jasper. He didn't even seem to notice the pressure that could easily snap a human in half. "She thinks one of them may..." He stopped, looking away from Bella. Like he was trying not to believe it himself.

They stood outside the house, looking silently at each other. Bella didn't want to tell them what Renesmee had been thinking, it would only scare them further. But if something had happened to Carlisle or Esme, they very well couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Bella walked over to Jasper, looking at Renesmee pointedly. He just nodded. Bella lifted Renesmee up as high as she could life her. Jasper had to bend just slightly, so she could touch his face. He heard the same things that Bella did, only he lasted less time then Bella did listening to it.

"I've got to go see if I can find them." Jasper said, his voice almost as determined as Edwards had been. Alice hated the thought of letting him go, tightening her hold on him. He could feel the pressure now. He looked down at Alice, smiling sadly. "I have to, if some thing's happened to them we can't just leave them." Alice just nodded, her face still facing his chest.

"Edward already ran off, he might need your help." Jasper just nodded, he probably already thought that Edward ran off. Edward was always trying to be the Hero, in Jasper's eyes. Jasper placed his hands on Alice's head and pulled her face away from his chest. He smiled at her lightly.  
"Please," She said, touching his lips lightly with her fingers. She didn't want to lose this, he was all she had, that she really wanted. "If some thing's gotten them, it might get you to." Jasper"s face contorted with pain at the thought of hurting Alice. Even if he wasn't alive to see her pain. But he wouldn't let his family be hurt.

"I love you," He bent down, signaling with his eyes what he wanted to do. She got up on her toes, reaching up to touch his lips. When their lips met, Bella looked away. She was still far too uncomfortable around others who were expressing their love in front of her. "I always will,"Jasper sighed, pulling away from their kiss.

"Please,"Alice said once more, but it was too late. He was already running off.


End file.
